FR 2933539 describes a magneto-caloric effect type heat pump apparatus associated with a housing of a battery for a vehicle, and has the corresponding publications WO 2010/004131 and US 2011/0104530. FR 2936363 describes a structure of a magneto-caloric effect type heat pump apparatus, and has the corresponding publications WO 2010/061064 and US 2011/0215088.
However, it is difficult to draw up the heat of the battery by the magneto-caloric effect type heat pump device, due to the configurations in FR 2933539 and FR 2936363.
Further, the heat of the battery cannot be used for the magneto-caloric effect type heat pump device, due to the configurations in FR 2933539 and FR 2936363.